1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle tire pressure management system, and more particularly, to a tire pressure management system with enhanced wireless security and a control method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
When the air pressure of a vehicle tire is excessively overinflated or underinflated, the tire may blow or a vehicle may lose traction and cause an accident. Further, fuel consumption increases, leading to a lower fuel ratio, a shorter tire life span, and vehicle breaking force is substantially lowered. To prevent such tire defects, a safety apparatus (i.e., a tire pressure management system (TPMS)) is disposed within the vehicle. The TPMS may also be referred to as a tire air pressure automatic sensing system, a tire pressure sensing system, or a tire pressure monitoring system. Generally, the TPMS is designed to detect air pressures and temperatures of tires using radio frequency identification (RFID) sensors attached to the tires and to transmit the information to a driver to allow the driver to monitor the pressure of the tires in real time. Tire durability, braking force, and the fuel ratio can be improved by using a TPMS and also prevent severe shaking of a vehicle body while the vehicle is driven.
The development of vehicle electronic devices has enabled various controllers disposed within the vehicle to be hacked. Further, it is possible the TPMS may be vulnerable to hacking due to the wireless communication between the controller and tire sensors. According to recent research and developments, a TPMS warning light frequently turns on (i.e., in a low cycle during driving) and incorrect tire sensor information is displayed, which may distract the driver and cause a potential accident.